


Earths mightiest heroes

by AtlasNix



Category: Avengers: infinity, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Endgame, Gen, I Tried, POV Tony Stark, The Endgame trailer broke me, Tony Stark is really important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasNix/pseuds/AtlasNix
Summary: (I saw the Endgame trailer and had to write this.)Tiny fic expanding upon a part of the Avengers Endgame trailer





	Earths mightiest heroes

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. We were the heroes. We saved people from whatever decided to attack Earth that month, that week. And now we're here. _I'm_ here." The silence never left, not even in the presence of such a dreadful monologue. "We were supposed to save them." The hushed whisper of the empty voice did little but push at the confining walls. "We were supposed to save them..."  
  
Green. Not blinding, not soft, not kind, not fierce, but dull and deafening. If filtered through the space and hid between the cracks, rebounding off the two faces in the room.  
  
It was dark and the metallic scent of liquid life slithered through the air- what was left of it anyway.  
  
"But something happened." The voice rasped as though breathing its first or last breath. "We didn't win this fight, we didn't come out injured but still kicking-" another gargled, laboured breath "-still willing to fight, no matter how many sleepless nights it'll cost us."  
  
The other face, disembodied and half caved-in, projected whisps of what was once a powerful, electric blue light from the eyes of what had meant something to the world long ago. It streamed through the thinning, dormant air, losing its light just inches away from the source.  
  
"You used to say 'don't go to bed unless you're sure there's nothing to tie you down' but I can't follow that philosophy now. _They're_ gone, probably. Just like the kid and the strays- oh god- the kid." It was cold. Like when you stick your hand in the freezer to see how long you can keep it there. It was just going to get colder.  
  
"We couldn't save them, we always save them but we couldn't. Not this time."  
  
The other face -the one that spoke of ash and Earth- sat hunched in front of the head, slowly crumbling as he talked to who he was leaving behind, his left-hand clenching and unclenching like a child asking for something he knows he can't have.  
  
"I know they're alive, the other five. I can feel it in my bones. In the way the air tastes on my tongue as my body take it in and disposes of it. In out. In out. As if it was that simple." The tinnitus was getting to him, ringing in his ears like it did on the first day of everything and the last day of life.  
  
"I think I'm getting off track here." He mumbled, nodding towards the head and thinking of sunshine hair and soft words.  
  
"The world is ending. Hell, its already gone. But it still has more for me. Always more for me. Never lets me sleep."  
  
He was drifting; through space and through thoughts. Slowly he was slipping into the shaky darkness. But the world- the universe- wouldn't let him.  
  
The air kept him alive, just barely.  
  
The Fates chanted to their stars of the fading Child Of War.  
  
The metal sat, waiting for the time when it will be used to build something monumental, meaningful, for greatness, to be an armour for the Boy Who Tried.  
  
The watchers watched, taking back their informant and setting him free into the stardust to rest as the children cry and scream.  
  
The lights kept him awake; intruding upon his mind to stimulate everything, something, _ideas_.  
  
The memories burned, replaying like a cruel glitch as the world -the kid- crumbled in a place too far from home.  
  
And the Stones waited. Waited to be collected by the children who sacrificed, who suffered, who wailed and fought. The first ones. The ones who started it all. The ones who could end it.  
  
  
  
  
And Tony Stark built an armour to save the world. Like he always has and always will.


End file.
